


Peace

by Bluwwo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo
Summary: Peace. noun1: a state of tranquility or quiet: such asa: freedom from civil disturbancePeace and order were finally restored in the town.b: a state of security or order within a community provided for by law or customa breach of the peace2: freedom from disquieting or oppressive thoughts or emotions3: harmony in personal relations4a: a state or period of mutual concord between governmentsb: a pact or agreement to end hostilities between those who have been at war or in a state of enmityoffered the possibility of a negotiated peace.5—used interjectionally to ask for silence or calm or as a greeting or farewellPeace is home, peace is the end of a conflict, peace is the mother's embrace.Peace is black haired baby boy.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~I just want to post a work before the new year, it's in the future with preggs Yor! Nitelite is an oc created by our discord server.  
> I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if someone is OoC  
> See you next time
> 
> (My discord pals I have something for you in the end)

**The People's Republic of Ostania, 2 years after Operation Stryx ended.**

A black haired woman is sitting on the couch, lovingly inhaling while caressing her round womb, smiling.

A pink haired girl ran, hopping up and down towards her mother, being followed by her loyal hound, the little girl jumped on the couch and hugged her mother belly.

“Mama, when am I going to meet my brother?” she asked, giving a pleading look to her mother.

“Soon, my little peanut” The woman giggled “But how are you so sure that it’s a boy?”

“I…Can feel it mama!” the little girl said, hugging tighter her mother.

Little does the woman know, that her daughter was listening to every thought of the little baby,of course she wasn’t understanding a thing, but she is sure that he loves them, he always giggles when mama speaks or when papa “talks” with him, or when she, Anya herself, tells him all the adventures they’re going to live together when he is born. 

And of course, Bond already showed her the image of her mama holding a little boy, black haired and with ruby cheeks, calm and delicate. 

She was anxious, she knew he would be born that day.

“Mama, I wanna see tv.” 

“Oh, fine dear.”

Yor turned on the television while Anya cuddled with her. The screen was noticing a great happening: The presidents from Westalis and Ostania would meet later that day to discuss, finally, a peace treaty.

The woman’s eyes shone, peace, that it was she wanted, that was why she worked herself, till blood drop, not hers, though.

That little and precious being inside of her needed peace, to grow up healthy, protected and...and… Words just disappeared. Yor’s eyes began to sting as her lips were trembling, she needed to grow up so fast to take care of her brother… What if the same happens with Anya? What if Yor was forced to leave her two most precious things alone? What if…

Suddenly, a weight on her neck.

“Mama! People fought a lot for peace to happen, everything will be alright!” Anya said sharply, with a grown woman’s confidence.

Yor smiled, her little peanut was growing up so fast, and at the right time. Everything will be alright, while Yor lived, she would give her blood for her family and for the peace.

**WISE HQ**

“What a bunch of rats!” Angrily said the Handler while reading the infos details, as two agents stepped into her room.

“What’s the matter this time Handler?” The tiny spy said with a serious tone.

“Another terrorist attack plan...Look at that.” She said dropping the papers on the desk.

Nitelite took them and read it quickly while a blond man was reading with her.

"Shooting the westalian president… I need to admit that’s a classic.”

“And also bombering the meeting with the diplomats.” Twilight said, sighing.

“Unfortunately we still don’t have any information of their precise location” She stood up and approached the map “We just know they will act on that region” She circled a small part of the map “Next to the Ostanian Council.”

“So we need you two to keep aware of all the windows that are closest to the Council, other agents will keep a look next there, but I want you too to be in our front lines… You have to stay there before, during and after the meeting.”

Twilight was startled but hid his uneasiness, nine months already passed by, and sooner than ever his son would be born, all his senses were alerting him that today was the day.

“Do you have any objection, Twilight?” Handler asked.

“Why are you asking me that?” The man asked with a frown.

“You’re looking way more lost, Twilight, take a grip of yourself, you didn’t ask to stay with them to lose your sharpness, did you?”

That hit him fair and square, his face frowed even more, his family had any blame on it, if dealing with Nightfall’s senseless rambling wasn’t enough, even Handler had to bring this up.

“Handler, cut it out. What the actual f-”

“Brat, I know that is unusual. But bro, I censored you. Handler we got this, please, excuse us” Nitelite cutted him and with a serious frown, dragged the blond man out of the room.

“You’re really on your nerves today…” The little woman said looking at the taller one.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, it’s just...”

“I know, your kid, we’re talking about my future nephew or niece anyways, so I’m so worried than you, but let us just finish that and then we can watch the baby arriving.” Nitelite said with a wide grin poking his side with her elbow.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“That’s my brat!”

And the duo left the building with a dark demeanor, today, the peace will win, again.

  
  


**Forger Household**

Yor was reading a book while Anya was playing with her dog while paying attention to every thought of her mother. When Yuri last visited, Anya asked his number so if there’s some  _ emy-gencie  _ with the baby, she would call him, she was a big girl like papa already said someday.

And as she imagined, her papa was doing some cool spy stuff. According to what he thought about his meeting someday.

The television was still turned on, and was live transmitting the arrival of the westalian president.

“Bond, we’re big ones now, we need to take care of the mama and my brother, so we need to calm down and think care-full-y…” Anya whispers to her dog paying attention to all of Yor’s moves.

The old head of State was stepping into the ostanian Council. When suddenly, Yor dropped her book, feeling a watery thing coming down from her perineum, she held her womb, opening her mouth gasping, but a grunt was the only thing that left her mouth, she felt her joints failing on her, making her hold something to not fall.

_ “Wait…? The baby is coming? Right now? But Loid isn’t even at home…” _

__

She grunted another time, louder. Anya’s senses soon snapped, so the tiny feet ran to the phone and opened up a huge book. She tried to find her uncle’s number, and then she reached an unreadable page.

“There it is!” She proudly said dialing the numbers.

After some time, a male voice answered the phone.

“Uncle Yuri?”

“Hm…? Oh, It's you. What did happen?” 

“The baby!”

“Baby?”

“The baby uncle Yuri! The baby is coming!” Anya shouted to the phone as Yor’s grunts turned screams.

“Oh my God the baby!” Yuri shouted back and hung off.

Some minutes later, the front door was bursted down by a totally energized Yuri.

“Where is Loid Forger?” He shouted lifting up his sister 

"He is at work!” Anya answered running down the hall to the living room with some stuff.

_ “That damn Loi-Loi, he infected my sister with his rotten genes and isn’t even here to help my sister, my poor sister, oh my beloved sister why did you let a man like Loi-loi stain the Briars blood!” _

Anya just looked at him deadpanned, wanting to puke again.

“Let’s go Anya! Help me to rub on your father’s face how icompetent he is!” He shouted, carrying Yor to the nearby hospital.

The little girl just looked at her dog, sighed and rode him.

“Let’s go Bond! We have a baby to save!” She shouted as the houd woofed and sprinted.

  
  


**Abandoned old building**

Inside of an abandoned building, a man is aiming a gun, aiming for an old man’s head.

Soon the man had a gun on his neck

“Turn around and you’re dead.” A husky and threatening voice said.

The man gulped and dropped the gun, only to pick up a walkie-talkie and shouts 

“Shot that old bastard now!”

But suddenly a female voice was heard

“Aw man, I must admit that shooting politics on the head is a classic but not today mate, we would be nice with you but how you messed everything up, my brat will need to end up you, what a pity, over.” The female voice said in a mockery tone.

“Well, your little revolution is over now.”

After some minutes, the both spies gathered up all the terrorists.

“Now sirs, tell us where are the bombs that are going to be used with the diplomats.”

“Never! Ostania is superior, we must not degrade ourselves wanting peace with that shitty excuse of a country”

Twilight sighed, all of them were all the same, the propaganda was really effective.

He knelt down and held the leader by his head.

“Listen, we aren’t talking about meaningless political sides, we’re talking about lives! Do you want a war? Are you ready to lose everything? Having your house shattered? Your friends mutilated? Your family under debris having their final breaths while you can’t do nothing?” Twilight spit while the man shivvers “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“So, where are the bombs?” The young woman asked, stepping on the leader’s head.

“I already said you whore, I won’t say anything.” Nitelite’s face curled into a way more terrifying frown, she left his head, just to kick his face, making one of his teeth drop.

“Wrong answer, let’s try again, where are the bombs?” she asked one more time.

The man spit some blood, and tried to spit on the tiny woman.

Twilight held and lifted the man by his hair and slammed his head against the wall.

“Where are the bombs?” He slowly and coldly said, while one of the terrorists shrieked.

“They are on the main columns under the meeting room! The plan was to make the whole building collapse!” One of them shouted, shaking and whimpering.

“Oh, it seems that some of you have way more self preservation sense.” The woman mocked 

“I will warn the others, you, take care of them.” Twilight said as he left.

**Berlint Hospital**

Yor Forger was already in a room, already in labor, grunting as the nurses were assisting her, Yuri and Anya were waiting in a separated room.

“Hey kid, are you anxious?” The man asked

“Of course I am! I’m getting a brother!” She happily said.

"Will you treat him well?"

"Yes sir! I'm going to play with him, sleep with him, tell stories for him, I'm going to be the bestest older sister! Like mama."

The man smiled

"I think it will be hard to be like her, but you can get close!"

"And about you uncle Yuri, are you anxious?"

"I don't know, I don't know how to explain how I feel about that" Yuri sighed and patted Anya's head "Yor is beaming of happiness about her child, and if she's happy then everything is alright, because, I'm on it for her, for her happiness, and I think your brother will do the same… If you are a nice sister."

Anya giggled and jumped on her uncle to a hug, Yuri was a bit flushed at first but slowly wrapped his arms around the tiny girl.

Suddenly everyone in the hospital was cheering, kissing, and hugging each other, screaming words of gratitude and happiness.

The man and the little girl were confused for a moment.

While in the hospital everyone was cheering, jumping and singing. 

In one room, a little whine was heard together with a sigh of a new mom, the messy black hair was involving the droopy and tired red eyes, that were filled with bless.

A crying baby boy, black haired, and with blue eyes, being gently crawled in his mother's arms, Yor's eyes watered again, but this time of happiness, that little being was there, with her.

"Shh,shhh my little one, don't cry, mama is here, and while I'm here, no one will harm you, you'll have peace my son…" that two final words weighted differently for her "My son." She repeated to herself.

She placed their foreheads together and as if the baby could understand her, suddenly he calmed down, recognizing his mother's voice.

  
  


**On the street**

The blond spy was still hugging his dearest colleague.

"We did it! We did it!"

The meeting was over, the peace between the two countries was officially sealed, no more worries, no more pain and no more crying children.

Twilight and Nitelite stopped in front of the television in a store, it was crowded with people but they still could see that endearing scene, the iron curtain that for so long divided two countries, that perpetuated the hatred, pain, war, losts. It finally fell.

Twilight couldn't hold his happiness and cried, memories of his stained childhood were coming out, it's finally over, it's finally done!

All the blood spilled, all the wounds, sacrifices were to build up that moment, he wonders how that little boy that was so hurt, wounded and desperate would be feeling right now, and then he thought about his own boy, or girl, they will grow up in a peaceful world, they won't have to be worried about tanks, bombs, nevermore!

"My child… Don't cry, you'll be born in a peaceful world now. You won't need to worry my little one, we did it… The peace won." The man whispered to himself trying to make some sense of his words that were being suffocated because of his tears.

  
  
  


And now agent Twilight still has one more mission: Keep his family happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this work to our discord server "Operation Stryx" and... I couldn't be more grateful for you guys. I want to thank Luna for creating a such amazing space, and for the invitation like that I used to swep myself in, thanks everyone for being so nice and receptive with me, and I would like to apologize if I was obnoxious, annoying or even pretentious sometimes. I want to thank everyone with all of my heart because if it wasn't for you, this fanfic would not even exist, thanks for the laughs, memes, nice moments and for saving my 2020. I'm looking foward to keep with you guys until... Idk, until it lasts. So thank you Operation Stryx, I love all of you.


End file.
